


Insolitement vôtre - 63 : Portail du multivers

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Well in fact she could), Crack, F/M, Legends Never Die, Mara Jade is my personal superheroine, Sorry Not Sorry, Stop crying Luke she's not going to kill you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Scène mythique de cette dernière trilogie : Rey tendant un sabre-laser à Luke, et attendant sa réponse. Aura-t-il le temps de lui mettre un vent tout aussi légendaire ? Pas sûr, alors qu'un drôle de portail s'ouvre derrière lui, dévoilant une certaine furie rousse...





	Insolitement vôtre - 63 : Portail du multivers

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis le temps que ça me démangeait... Le voilà enfin. Le texte sur Luke Skywalker version postlogie, qui se fait correctement remettre à sa place par Mara Jade !

Rey eut à peine le temps de rester interloquée du refus catégorique de Luke de revenir au combat avec la Résistance… qu’un tourbillon de matière noire apparut devant ses yeux, à quelques pas de l’endroit où l’ancien Maître Jedi se trouvait.

Une jeune femme rousse en sortit comme une furie, longue dague à la main. Par réflexe, Rey s’empara de son bâton de défense, mais l’inconnue furieuse ne la regarda même pas. Elle fonçait vers Maître Skywalker, qui s’était retourné vers l’origine du soudain vent violent, l’air éberlué.

\- Luke. Skywalker ! cria l’inconnue avec la tignasse rousse. Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça, hein ? L’exil ! La fuite ! La couardise ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang, merde !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? fut tout ce que le vieil homme trouva à répondre – ce n’était pas une question stupide, cependant.

\- Mara Jade Skywalker ! s’exclama la jeune intruse. Ton épouse ! Enfin… dans un univers désormais parallèle.

Étrangement, c’était Rey qui se sentait désormais de trop dans ce tableau de scène de ménage (légèrement paranormale). Luke, qui semblait tétanisé par la situation, l’implora cependant du regard.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse, Maître Skywalker ? laissa tomber Rey dans un soupir. Je suis aussi larguée que vous.

\- Même pas le courage de se défendre ! s’offensa Mara. Mais putain, c’est quoi ce Luke Skywalker flagada ?! Faut que je te mette le couteau sous la gorge pour avoir le droit à ne serait-ce qu’un mot ? Je peux le faire, hein, pas de problème…

\- Euh… ce ne sera pas la peine, madame, glapit Luke. Je voudrais simplement comprendre ce que vous me voulez, exactement.

\- Ah, ben voilà, il est causant, maintenant ! Je suis venue pour te secouer un peu, t’es tellement mollasson et lâche pour un Luke Skywalker que j’ai réussi à m’en outrager depuis un _univers alternatif_, tu t’en rends compte quand même ?!

\- Euh… eh bien… c’est que…

\- Te trouves pas d’excuses, t’en as pas. Tu veux une liste de tout ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Liste chronologique ou liste alphabétique ? Peu importe, de toute façon tu prends que des mauvaises décisions… C’est parti : tenter de tuer ton neveu innocent alors que t’as remué ciel et terre pour sauver ton père tyrannique, jeter l’éponge au premier couac dans ton Ordre Jedi alors que c’est toi qui en est à l’origine, fuir, chercher des tonnes d’excuses pour échapper à tes responsabilités. Putain, le Luke que j’ai épousé, il est cohérent avec lui-même, il pardonne les incartades (oui, même les plus graves), et il ne se dérobe pas si on vient lui demander des comptes !

Rey avait quelque peu pitié de Skywalker, presque prostré sur lui-même sous le poids de la hargne de Mara Jade. Mais, d’un autre côté, le vieil homme n’avait que ce qu’il avait mérité…

\- Madame Mara Jade… s’il vous plaît…, implora un Luke essoufflé et au bord des larmes, arrêtez…

\- Je n’arrêterai de te crier dessus que lorsque je serai sûre que tu as réellement décidé de te bouger de ta léthargie pour redorer ton nom. Je suis pas pressée, le portail dimensionnel ne se rouvrira que lorsque je le lui aurai demandé.

Mara croisa les bras. Luke s’écroula à genoux, le regard rivé vers le sol. Rey attendit.

**Author's Note:**

> La suite est entre les mains de Lucasfilm ? ;)
> 
> En tout cas, c'est un immense soupir de contentement et de soulagement que je pousse... Peut-être que ce serait moi qui devrait faire une thérapie de couple avec Luke, allez savoir :p


End file.
